Suavidad
by Alezti
Summary: Molestar a Kagome era una forma de recibir su atención, pero esa forma tarde o temprano traería problemas Sessh/Kag


Hola…. Regrese con otra pequeña historia… espero que les guste

**_Agradecimientos:_**

**shinystar200** y **polabells** por haber leído los anteriores shot y por comentar el de "la Botella"

**Iosi e Iukihekate, amadamalunaely****, ****Terra001**** y ****hekate ama** por haber comentado también el de "La Botella"

Y a **FiraLili** por haber leído y comentado mis últimos 4 shots…

Me hace muy feliz recibir sus comentarios, espero que lean también esto y pues va para ustedes… a ver que les parece

_**Los personajes no son míos….**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>-Buenas días, profesora – decía una mujer alta de cabello largo y platinado, ojos dorados y una expresión amable en su rostro.<p>

-Ha llegado señora, permítame – la mujer que contesto era bajita, pelo corto y castaño, con ojos grandes color violeta, aparentaba poca edad, unos 28 por mucho. – Me da mucha pena haberla hecho venir, pero necesitaba hablar de la situación que se está presentando y que concierne a su hijo, tome asiento por favor, dijo mientras hacia un movimiento con su mano señalándole la silla enfrente de su escritorio a la mujer que todavía estaba parada junto a la puerta.

-Muchas gracias – contesto mientras avanzaba para poder sentarse educadamente – no le voy a negar que me sorprendió un poco el llamado, mi hijo no había dado problemas nunca en la escuela.

-Lo se señora…

-Llámeme Irasue por favor

-señora Irasue, le decía que yo sigo sorprendida por las acciones y el comportamiento de su hijo, conozco a Sesshomaru y no sé qué es lo que estará pasando con él

-si es tan amable de explicarme realmente a que se refiere, no puedo comprender mucho la situación de la que me habla.

-Lo siento, mire, hace un mes entro una nueva chica y la acomode en el asiento junto a su hijo. Sabe cómo es Sessh, es muy reservado y serio, pero nunca ha sido irrespetuoso o grosero, pero la semana pasada estuvo más serio que de costumbre y distraído por si fuera poco, le llame la atención una sola vez y fue suficiente, sin embargo, esta semana a estado molestando a la chica nueva diciéndole cosas como que está muy chiquita que su ojos son muy grandes, que esta fea, o cualquier detalle sobre su apariencia; y Kagome es una niña bastante tranquila pero cada que él le dice algún comentario ella le contesta, no era nada grave hasta el día de ayer y el día de hoy cabe mencionar, que Sesshomaru le tira sus colores, o su lápiz o cualquier cosa que este en la banca de la pequeña. Por supuesto le he llamado la atencion y he hecho que levante las cosas que ha tirado, pero Kagome también es un poco terca y ella prefiere levantar las cosas por lo que genera otra discusión entre los dos a ver quién cede primero.

"Realmente el problema como puede ver no es grande, pero son demasiadas ya las veces que veo a su hijo tirando las cosas y son ya demasiadas las discusiones. Por eso la mande a llamar, para que usted platique con él y podamos evitar ese comportamiento antes de que Kagome decida decírselo a sus padres y tengamos un conflicto mayor. ¿Usted me comprende?

-Por supuesto que la comprendo, y créame que hablare con mi hijo de esta situación. Le prometo que ya no volverá a suceder – decía Irasue con ese tono de voz un poco enfadado, ella y su esposo le habían enseñado a su hijo a ser un completo caballero y a no meterse con las niñas, y esta situación dejaba en claro que Sesshomaru no había aprendido lo suficiente, ya le esperaría una buena reprimenda en casa y más cuando se lo contara a su padre – ¿eso sería todo?

-Por el momento si, solo informarle de paso que la firma de calificaciones será el siguiente lunes, el recado lo tiene en la libreta su hijo- contestaba la maestra mientras se ponía de pie para despedir a su interlocutora.

-Oh si, lo tomare en cuenta, sabe que nos es difícil algunas veces asistir a la hora indicada, pero aquí estaremos mi esposo o yo – tendió la mano a la profesora de su hijo y salió por la puerta.

Avanzando unos cuantos metros por el patio de juegos encontró a su pequeño hijo de cabellos igualmente platinados y ojos dorados.

-Estas en problemas Sesshomaru – dijo la más alta con sus brazos a cada lado de su cintura y con la expresión de enfado en su rostro. Mientras que el pequeño la veía y ponía su cara de indiferencia, algo le decía que esa niña tonta que estaba sentada en un columpio tenía algo que ver y mientas su mama se giraba para ir hacia la salida, él volteo a mirar a la pequeña con esos ojos llenos de frialdad pero la única respuesta que recibió fue en beso lanzado al aire por la morena mano de su compañera de clases, lo cual hizo que apareciera un pequeño sonrojo y se volteara aún más enojado. Tonta niña nueva, pensó y dio alcance a su madre.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Ya en su casa Irasue se encargó de contarle a su esposo- con Sesshomaru presente, por supuesto-el motivo por el que necesitaban su presencia en la escuela de su hijo. Y como había pasado con la platinada, Inu No Taisho también se sorprendió de la situación y de la actitud de su hijo, él nunca le había faltado al respeto a nadie y menos a una niña. De inmediato lo interrogo

-Sesshomaru, me puedes decir exactamente ¿porque estas comportándote así con esa pobre chiquilla?

-Hmp – fue el único sonido que obtuvo ante la respuesta, y es que el pequeño estaba completamente en desacuerdo con llamarle "pobre chiquilla" a la razón de sus males.

-Por favor hijo, si no quieres un castigo debes decirnos toda la verdad, ¿Por qué tiras las cosas de esa pequeña? Eso es algo grosero y mal educado… -iba proseguir pero Sesshomaru lo interrumpió.

-Sus manos son suaves – dijo el menor volviendo a sorprender a sus progenitores – me gusta tocar sus manos- termino de decir el menor con una cara de completa indiferencia.

-¿Le tiras sus colores para que puedas tomar su mano? – susurró Irasue ya que Inu Taisho todavía no salía de su asombro y Sesshomaru puso los ojos en blanco, ¿Qué tan difícil era para sus padres entender eso?

-Hijo, no creo que esa sea la mejor manera- menciono Inu Taisho y Sesshomaru levanto una ceja - ¿Por qué no simplemente no le preguntas si puedes tomar su mano? Así ella no se enojara contigo

-Sesshomaru lo consideró por un momento y decidió que tal vez su padre tenía razón, para mañana lo intentaría, a ver cómo funcionaba. Así que asintió.

-de todos modos estarás castigado toda una semana y espero que la maestra no vuelva a llamar otra vez- y con esto se dio por terminada la conversación y el menor se dirigió a su habitación algo enojado por salir castigado. Mientras sus padres suspiraban y se miraban algo emocionados, era sumamente tierno ver a su hijo enamorado. Aunque no es como si cambiara mucho; de hecho su enamoramiento era bastante distinto a lo normal. Molestar a la niña era una forma de recibir su atención, pero esa forma tarde o temprano traería problemas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se podía observar a dos niños sentados en una banquita cerca de la resbaladilla en el patio de juegos, no tenía mucho que habían llegado ahí.

-¿para qué me has traído aquí cachorro? – al peliplata le empezaba a dar un tic en el ojo, que maña tenia de decirle cachorro, suspiro permaneciendo indiferente. Ella no se merecía demasiado a su tención

-Dame tu mano – exigió el menor

-¿para qué?

-Tendrás que darme tu mano si no quieres que te vuelva a tirar tus colores, mis padres me castigaron por eso- la pequeña rió y estiro su manita esperando a que el ojidorado la tomara.

-Realmente es suave- susurro muy bajito para que Kagome no pudiera escucharlo

-¿Y hasta cuando me vas a soltar?- pregunto curiosa

-Pues no me puedo ir a tu casa y tú no puedes venir a la mía, así que en la salida te soltare – determinó y la niña empezó a discutir y es que eso le daba más sazón al momento, para Sesshomaru no era tan divertido agarrarle la mano sin alguna discusión de por medio, así que cuando Kagome empezó a molestarlo se sintió satisfecho.

Y así permanecieron el resto del día, la profesora no les dijo nada; lo más probable es que hubieran hablado con el niño y este arreglo los problemas con Kagome.

A la salida tuvieron que soltarse y Sesshomaru camino indiferente – como siempre- hacia su madre a quien saludo con un beso en la mejilla y ahí pudo percatarse de algo, la mejilla de su mama era suave demasiado suave según su pensamiento y entonces una inevitable pregunta surgió en su mente:

¿La mejilla de Kagome seria suave?

Lo comprobaría a la mañana siguiente cuando en un repentino movimiento sus labios se posaran en la mejilla contraria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo, otra historia de niños…<p>

De esta historia cabe decir que es basada en una situación k hace mucho se dio con mi primita y con un niño de su salón que la molestaba mucho y siempre le tiraba sus colores solo para agarrarla de la mano. Jeje… apenas lo recordé y me imagine luego luego a sessh y a kagome en la situación… espero la haya sabido manejar en la historia… y perdón por el título, me rompí la cabeza buscando un titulo y al final me fui por el que pareciera menos feo y más acorde.. Pero aun así no me ha gustado…

Y pues seguiré con las historia pequeñas, a excepción de los fines de semana, jeje son fines de semana sociales.. ;) Aun me keda alrededor de dos semanas así que espero hacer algunas historias más…

Cuídense…


End file.
